During calls, e.g., phone calls and/or conference calls, may participants may activate a muting function when they are not actively participating in a call. By way of example, if a participant in a conference call is not speaking, the participant may mute his or her microphone so that he or she may carry on a conversation outside of the conference call without being heard by other participants in the conference call.
Often, a participant in a call who has muted a microphone on his or her phone may forget that the microphone. Thus, when such a “muted participant” becomes an active speaker and begins to speak intentionally into the microphone, because the microphone is muted, other participants in the call are unable to hear anything spoken by the now-active speaker. Often, unless one of the other participants tells the now-active speaker that they are unable to hear him or her, the now-active speaker may not realize that his or her microphone is muted and may continue to speak.